Sacred Guardians
The Sacred Guardians are six priests that guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago, in the Dawn of the Duel arc. Each of them holds a Millennium Item at some point. Akhenaden Main article: Akhenaden Isis Isis (アイシス, Aishisu) is a priestess that serves Pharaoh Atem in Ancient Egypt. Ishizu Ishtar is the reincarnation of Isis. She is named after the Egyptian god Isis. She ultimately dies while facing Zork in an attempt to buy Mana enough time to give Atem his Millennium Puzzle. Monster Spirits: * Mystical Elf * Spiria * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Karim Karim (カリム, Karimu) in the manga and Japanese anime, is one of the six priests that guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago. He wields the Millennium Scale. His Ka is "Curse of Dragon", a monster which appears in Yugi's deck at several points in the series. It is a common theory that the first holder of the Millennium Scale was his father, as they look extremely similar. Karim, unlike most of the Ancient Egyptian cast, does not have an evident reincarnation, although his name is Marik, backwards. His Scales are held by Shadi throughout the series. He was killed by Thief Bakura in one of the duels in Bakura's village. He was by far one of the most loyal and dedicated of the court. He was also not afraid to confront Seto about his abuse of his friend's monsters in the pratice Duel, as seen in the manga. Mahad Mahad, known as Mahado (マハード, Mahādo) in the manga and Japanese anime, is one of the priests who serves Pharaoh Atem. He wields the Millennium Ring. In order to defeat Thief King Bakura, he sacrificed his life and fused his Ba and his Ka together to create the "Dark Magician". He also was the best friend of the Pharaoh Atem since they were children. Before and after his death, Mahado always kept loyalty to his king. Mahado is the first among the six to die. Although his death was honorable, Priest Seto still thinks that Mahado is weak and his death does not change anything. He is voiced by Kazunari Kojima in the Japanese version. Seto Main article: Priest Seto. Shada Shada (シャダ, Shada) is one of the six priests that guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago. He wields the Millennium Key. While his name is similar to Shadi, he is actually the pre-incarnation of Odion Ishtar (Rishid Ishtar in the Japanese versions and English manga). Monster Spirits: * Two-Headed Jackal Warrior * Zelua Shimon Shimon, known as Siamun Muran 「シモン・ムーラン, Shimon Mūran」 in the manga and Japanese anime, is a vizier of Pharaoh Atem. Solomon Muto is the reincarnation of Shimon. When Atem goes to the World of Memory, he initially confuses Shimon by calling him "Grandpa". The name "Siamun" is pronounced the same as "Shimon". He was originally one of the Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's original guardians, and he was granted the Millennium Key to hold. His Ka (or his monster spirit) that he summoned was "Exodia the Forbidden One" and he swore to seal it and never use it again after he destroyed the force that was attacking the Egyptian capital. He apparently gave up his position of guardian to Shada, and to him he relinquished the Millennium Key. He plays a largely minor role in the Millennium World arc as first, as he introduces much of the ancient ways and terminology to the Pharaoh Atem. When Zorc Necrophades rises and begins to march on the city, Shimon takes up the Millennium Key that Isis brought back and he summons Exodia to combat Zorc. Although Exodia experiences some success, especially after Siamun demonstrates its ability to regenerate after its arm was torn off by Zorc, Zorc overpowers Exodia since its power is based on Siamun's, while Zorc can draw power from the darkness. Therefore, Exodia is destroyed and Siamun is killed. Monster Spirit: *Exodia the Forbidden One Sacred Guardians, The